


Silver Rings are Better than Gold Medals

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2014) [20]
Category: Make It or Break It
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1826047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Payson wins gold in London and gets a silver ring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Rings are Better than Gold Medals

**Author's Note:**

> This presumes that Max doesn't come out as bi and ends up with Payson. This is my fic for the 20th.

Payson smiles brightly as she walks through the airport. London has come and gone and she's got the gold. She looks around, spotting her mom and dad standing there, waiting for her. She walks over to them and hugs them both. "I did it. We did it!"

Kim rubs her back, kissing the side of her head. "You did it. We're so proud of you, Pay."

"You were fantastic," Mark says, squeezing her that much harder. 

Payson pulls back, wiping at her face. "Is he here? He said he'd be here."

Kim steps aside and gestures. Payson's face lights up when she sees Max waiting for her. "You made it."

Max hugs her when she jumps into his arms. "Of course I'm here. I am so proud of you, Payson. You were amazing. I watched on TV and I could not have been more proud."

Payson grins as she's swung around. "You'd better be next to me in 2016. I want you beside me in Rio, Max."

"I'll be there. Of course I'll be there." Max kisses her, squeezing her tightly. He sets her down and smiles slightly at her coach as Sasha walks up. "Sasha. Our girl looked amazing."

"She was perfect." Sasha squeezes her shoulder, then Max's. "Go on, Payson. Take a week to celebrate your gold medals. No practice and if I see you at the gym, I'll kick you out for a month."

Payson sticks her tongue out at Sasha and smiles. "You got it, Coach." She takes Max's hand. "You know what I am dying for?" 

Max grins and squeezes her hand gently. "A double bacon cheeseburger and fries?" 

"With a mint chocolate chip shake." She beams. "Can we?" She looks at her parents who nod and wave her off. She and Max head out, driving to their favourite diner. She usually orders a salad or their grilled chicken wrap, but this time, she goes all out. 

After they eat, she leans back in her seat, letting out a sigh. "Ugh. I'm so full. I am so going to regret this in an hour."

Max smiles. "But was it worth it?"

"Oh god, yes. This food tastes so good." Payson licks her lips. "Wow. We should head home though. I am tired."

"First..." Max licks his lips and slides out of the booth, kneeling in front of Payson. Her mouth drops open in shock. He pulls out a ring box, opening it to reveal a silver ring. "I probably should've gotten you gold, to match your medal, but... Payson Keeler, will you marry me?" 

Payson blushes and slowly starts smiling. "Are you for real, Max?"

"Yes. I want us to be together. I know Sasha will say it's a distraction, but..."

"Actually, even Sasha has to admit that you've made me a better gymnast. You've made me want it more." She leans down and kisses him, holding her hand out. "Yes. Absolutely yes."

Max grins and gets to his feet, picking her up and swinging her around. "I love you, Pay."

"Love you too, Max."


End file.
